1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method and an image processing apparatus to remove noise from an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of conventional techniques of removing noise include removing noise with respect to each subband in a transform plane using a multi-resolution image separating technique, and removing noise by dividing an image into blocks and gathering similar blocks. However, unlike noise in an actual image, conventional techniques assume independent Gaussian noise. Because noise in a captured image is signal dependent noise, it may be difficult to remove using conventional technologies.